In recent years, social networks such as Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, YouTube and others have become a popular scene for interaction between network users. These social networks accumulate large amounts of information regarding the users and the interactions between them. As such, social networks can be used for obtaining valuable information regarding target users.